Chimera
Chimera are a race of artificially created creatures, manufactured by the experiments of Saiteki Misumi. Generally, these beasts are comprised of aspects from different creatures, and their abilities can fluctuate vastly. Unlike traditional summons, Misumi's Chimera do not seem to possess any free-will or personality, and serve merely as tools for her. However, they do carry a degree of sentience, and can react to threats either to themselves or to Misumi without the direct need for her to say so. Misumi's Known Chimera Maō Name: Maō (王'')'' Height: 18'5" 5.61m Kekkei Genkai: Ketsuryūgan Special Abilities: Unlike the rest of the Chimera on this list, Maō is the only one capable of displaying actual intelligence and cunning, and is capable of independant thoughts and actions. Bearing not only tremendous strength, speed, and resiliance, he is also implanted with a Ketsuryūgan. This allows him not only to cast powerful Genjutsu, but also allows him to perform Blood Release techniques, such as Blood Bound Weaving. Components: Unknown Baka Name: Baka (ばか) Height: 7'6" Kekkei Genkai: None Special Abilities: Baka is the most simple minded of Misumi's Chimera, and is all but incapable of functioning without her guidance. Were it not for his unique ability, Misumi would have scrapped him as an abomination. In addition to enhanced strength, his muscles are capable of acting as natural shock absorbers, allowing him to drastically reduce the impact of physical attacks against him. Furthermore, Baka is capable of nearly instantly recovery from damage and can even regrow lost limbs. ' Components': Bird, Human Isonade Name: Isonade (磯撫で) Height: 7'6" 228.6cm Kekkei Genkai: None Special Abilities: Isonade possesses the ability to filter oxygen through its skin while submerged in water, allowing him to stay under for long periods without needing to surface. He has enhanced strength, beyond that of a human, and can increase it further through chakra. He is capable of spitting a paralytic toxin, which immediately numbs any part of the body it touches directly. The rubberized nature of his own body can absorb impacts, and 'bounce' whatever struck him back. Additionally, while submerged, Isonade can hide both his physical and chakra presence. ' Components': Human, Toad, Pufferfish Jikininki Name: Jikininki (ジキニンキ) Height: 8'8" 264.1cm Kekkei Genkai: '''Steel Release '''Special Abilities: Jikininki possesses vastly increased strength, even greater than that of Isonade. He is capable of tracking a target great distances by scent alone, can elongate and fire the spines from his back, and even control their flight to chase evasive targets. ' Components:' Human, Boar, Porcupine Akaname Name: Akaname (あかなめ) Height: 5'6" 167.6cm Kekkei Genkai: '''Wood Release '''Special Abilities: Physically the weakest of Misumi's chimera, Akaname's usefulness lies in its ability to track chakra. Not only can it sense beings nearby, but he can pinpoint locations, and even sense chakra in inanimate objects such as seals and items. Furthermore, it can absorb chakra (or even Senjutsu) from attacks, living beings, and even from seals, rendering them inert scribblings. Infused with Senju DNA from Misumi, Akaname can perform the Mayfly technique, allowing him to avoid detection while hunting. Components: Human, Leech, Worm, Bikōchū Beetle Akumakame ￼Name: Akumakame (悪魔カメ) Height: 22'4" 6.78m Kekkei Genkai: None Special Abilities: This Chimera possesses the ability to breathe fire from its mouth, and shoot superheated steam from its nose. It's massive size gives it incredible durability and resilience to attacks, allowing it to shrug all but the most devestating attacks. Components: Lion, Turtle